


Deep Fear

by JewyCenter



Category: Junjou Romantica, Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Cute, Fanfiction, Fluff, Misaki - Freeform, Panic Attack, Rain, Usagi - Freeform, Usagi comforts misaki, Vomit, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewyCenter/pseuds/JewyCenter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihiko tries to calm down Misaki as he starts to have a panic attack. Fluffy trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, idk. Here's some unoriginal plot.

Ring ring... Ring ring... Ring ri-  
"Misaki? Everything alright?"

Akihiko was at home resting on the plush sofa, a cigarette laying softly between his lips. Receiving a call from Misaki just minutes before his last school bell rang struck slight panic in the man. Whenever his kitten sounded distressed he immediately jumped to the worst conclusions imaginable.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Can you pick me up? If it's not too much trouble, of course..." Misaki'so soft voice trailed off at the end, obviously not wanting to interrupt what ever the man was doing. Misaki dashed out the school doors, for his literature teacher, Kamijou, let them out of class a few minutes early. The boy sat on the front steps with his bag and jacket already on. He was ready to go, now.

"Of course," Akihiko looked out the wide windows of the home that viewed a vast majority of Tokyo and noticed dark clouds rolling in. No wonder Misaki wanted to get home quickly. Whether it be Misaki's fear of thunder storms or not wanting to walk in the rain, Akihiko started gathering his things. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Entering the basement car park, Akihiko quickly sat inside the car and drove away from the building. He didn't want Misaki to wait a second longer. As he stopped at the first red light he noticed little pitter-patters of rain on the windshield. The car was soon shaken by a a loud clap of thunder that even made himself jolt in his seat.

"Shoot.." Akihiko hissed to himself as his eyebrows furrowed together. He anxiously fidgeted at every stop he had to make. The rain picked up and it was pouring in a matter of seconds. The once bright afternoon skies were filled with darkness and the occasional flash of lightning that brightened the city's tall buildings. Once the university was in sight, Akihiko floored the gas pedal, not caring for anybody's safety but his Misaki's. 

....

Misaki wrapped his arms around himself tightly and clutched at the hem of his shirt as he waited on the concrete steps. In a matter of seconds, he had managed to become soaking wet, his clothes stuck to his body and his hair flattened slightly from the weight of the water. He tucked his phone away deep inside his backpack, refusing to let such an expensive gift from his lover get destroy in the rain. Misaki's head dropped as he started to shiver. He was cold, wet, and it was darkening quickly.

The sudden slamming of a car door and the shout of his name caused Misaki's head to shoot back up. 

"Usagi-San..." Misaki half whispered. Akihiko started to strip his large coat as he ran towards Misaki. Once he reached him, he wrapped the coat around Misaki's shaking form tightly. Akihiko picked the boy up bridle style and ran back to the car. The man was slightly surprised at how quiet Misaki was being, he heard not a single protest.

Akihiko gently set the boy in the passenger seat and strapped him in with the seatbelt. He closed the door gently and ran around the car back to his side. Once inside, he turned on the heat to warm themselves up. He started driving slowly, not wanting to scare Misaki, or even remind him of the past. 

He looked over at the boy, he was put off by the eerie silence. His heart sped up a little when he noticed the boy was shaking uncontrollably. Misaki started to gasp for breath quietly, coughing every other gasp. If Akihiko hadn't known Misaki he would assume the boy was having an asthma attack. Just as unfortunate, Misaki was having a panic attack.

The older male sped towards the nearest parking spot he could find. He sprung into action and unbuckled Misaki's seat belt to give the boy some breathing room. 

"No, no, no... Misaki. You're okay, you're okay." Akihiko was trying not to let his extreme panic show. He wasn't skilled in these situations and tried as best as he could to help the boy. He grabbed both of Misaki's hands, for his sake as well as his own.

"Misaki, look at me..." The male didn't listen. "Look into my eyes." Miskai finally obliged. Pain rushed through Akihiko's heart as he stared into the young ones green orbs. His eyes were pink and flooded with tears. His breathing, still spastic and erratic. His delicate hands and body were shaking at an unbelievable rate.

"Breathe with me," Akihiko exaggerated a deep breath as he puffed out his chest. He chanted in and out for what felt like forever. Fortunately, Misaki seemed to noticeably calm down, but he was still crying and hiccuping. All of the sudden Misaki let go of the big hands and gripped his wet jeans. He shut his eyes tightly before his own hands shot up to mouth. They cupped his pink lips and made a tight seal around them. Akihiko peered at Misaki curiously, his mind not registering the sight in front of him.

A small burp escaped Misaki before he suddenly vomited into his hands. Akihiko jumped with a gasp. He looked around the car for a bag. Misaki managed to clean every possession of the mans. The car was absolutely spotless, therefore, no bag was in sight. 

Akihiko went out on a limb and cupped his large hands around Misaki's already puke filled ones. One round of throw up left the boys mouth before seconds later a second round came. This time, the brown substance began pouring in Akihiko's hands. Thank goodness for the mans unstoppable affection towards his lover, he wouldn't of done his for anybody else. He wasn't doing this primarily to protect the car, he couldn't care less about the dang thing. He was more worried about Misaki's comfort and not wanting the boy to be covered in the thick liquid.

Misaki finally sucked in a huge amount of breath, filling his lungs with much needed oxygen. Akihiko carefully pushed the button that rolled both of the front windows down with his elbow. Both males stuck their hands out the windows and cleaned them off in the pouring rain. Once clean, the windows were rolled back up and the men sitting back in their seats.

Misaki leaned his head on the broad shoulders with a thump. "I'm sorry..." A weak and pathetic voice was barely heard. Akihiko kissed the chocolate locks and nuzzled his temple into them. "You have nothing to apologize for, Misaki." Akihiko whispered back, deep inside he felt like this entire thing was his fault. 

"Are you okay?" The man asked softly.

Misaki nodded gently while a small moan left his mouth.

"Let's head back home," Akihiko said as he started the ignition with a rumble. The two drove in silence all the way back to the condo. Though, neither of them lost contact the entire way back.


End file.
